


Language Of The Former Jedi Order.

by Ryuto12



Category: Star Wars - Rebels
Genre: F/M, Jedi Code Bashing (Star Wars), Theres one small curse, i have no idea how i came up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: It was at that moment when Ahsoka asked him to chant the Jedi Code five times over again:Kanan realized he was still the Padawan Jedi Caleb Dume.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Ahsoka Tano, The Ghost Crew & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 18





	Language Of The Former Jedi Order.

He and Hera were talking when it happened. 

The entire Ghost Crew is in the middle of conversation. Or, that was how it seemed. In actuality, Kanan and Hera were caught up while everyone _else_ was talking.

Then Ahsoka said it. And it all then happened. 

" Hey, Kanan. " The Togruta said, with just the right raising of her voice to notify the entire crew. 

" Yeah? " 

Ahsoka visibly forced back a smirk. " Chant me the Jedi Code five times over again. " 

" What? Why? " Kanan questioned, quirking his brow. 

The former Jedi, again, visibly developed a lie. " To tell Ezra. I'd inform him of the code, but your his Master and I'm no longer a Jedi. " 

Kanan tilted his head in confusion. " Right now though? " 

" Right now. " Ahsoka nodded, still refraining from smirking. 

Ezra groaned. " Please don't tell me about _more_ rules. " The teenager complained. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, utterly delighted to see her trick come to become reality. 

Kanan rubbed at this chin. " Well I have two to tell you... " 

" No, no, no. Not second hand, typical code. " Ahsoka rushed out, almost failing to hold back a grin.

Kanan huffed, but shrugged and began none the less. 

" _There is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity._ _There is no chaos, there is harmony._ _There is no death, there is the Force. "_ Kanan said, taking a deep breath before again beginning, as he was to say it five times as was tradition. " _There is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity._ _There is no chaos, there is harmony._ _There is no death, there is the Force._ " 

Again, Kanan took a deep breath before again repeating a chant he'd grown to abide by and occasionally brake after Order 66. 

" _There is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity._ _There is no chao--_ hey wait... Ahsoka! " 

The Togruta woman practically died laughing, enough that her eyes watered and she started wheezing. " Now that was deep-- " 

" I know what you meant there! " Kanan exclaimed, his face like a single fighter in the tracker beam of a Star Destroyer. 

" You know it was funny! " Ahsoka wheezed, clutching her stomach. 

" Kriff! " Kanan complained, narrowing his eyes at the older Force user. 

Ezra snickered. " I don't get the joke, but it's still funny watching Kanan react. " 

" I don't either. " Sabine agreed. 

" Me either. " Zeb further agreed. 

" Me three. " Hera continued. 

_Beep beep bloop._

" I swear if you tell them-- " 

" No worries Kanan. I'm no longer a Jedi, so I don't have to explain the chant. " Ahsoka assured, walking to Kanan and putting her hand upon his shoulder. 

" That's now your job. " 

Kanan practically deflated into a waffle. 

" Well that would be against the code-- " Kanan began.

" Your talking out your ass now. " Ahsoka retorted. 

" I'm not doing it- " 

" I'll literally _sing_ the Sith Code. Right here. Right. _Now._ " 

" Are you blackmailing Ahsoka? " 

" Yes. You also didn't finish the chant. Your braking the code again. " 

Kanan groaned, as he knew he was in for a long night. 

Now, the Jedi Padawan's known as Caleb Dume and Ahsoka Tano had never met. They'd heard of each other, of course they had. Ahsoka had once heard Obi-Wan talking about Depa Bilaba's Padawan. And everyone had known the name Ahsoka Tano after she was framed for the bombing of the temple. 

After the betrayal of the Clones, death of the Jedi, rise of the Empire and degrading of the Jedi Order all together, the devious Padawan's Ahsoka and Caleb Dume had long matured and mostly vanished within the now high class Rebels Ahsoka Tano and Kanan Jarrus. 

But the Padawan still slipped out sometimes. 


End file.
